Se pertenecen
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: James le devolvió, un poco nervioso, si hemos de ser sinceros, la sonrisa a Lily y, al verla tan radiante, tan ella, mandó todo a la mierda, incluso sus intentos fallidos de olvidarla durante el verano.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yo no soy Jo, pero vaaaaaaaaaaaaale, si quereis, me meto una peluca rubia y hago que James se morree con Draco ;)

Viñeta cortita para la tabla inspirada de misión_insana (comu de Lj) serán **diez viñetas**, a_ún no tengo definido si serán sólo de séptimo o de todos los años_, cada una está ambientada en la frase de una canción, la de aquí, es "Desde que te vi, supe que eras sólo para mi" de la canción "desde que te vi" de Benjamín Rojas.

No obstante, escribí el fic con la canción "When the stars go Blue" de T. Hilton y B., sin más, ojala les guste :) (y _muchas gracias_ por leer)

* * *

Hay cosas que simplemente se saben, que estaban allí y no tenías ni idea de su existencia o, por tu bien, creíste propicio olvidarlas y cubrirlas con un manto negro.

Lo malo de lo último es que, cuando salen a flote, lo hacen con más intensidad. Sino me crees, puedes preguntarle a James, que está lleno de intentos fallidos.

Le ve traspasar la barrera para llegar a la estación, su cabello pelirrojo un poco despeinado y una expresión radiante en su rostro, un poco más alta que cuando la vio a final del curso pasado, arrastrando su baúl con ímpetu. Sus padres van detrás y James se percata que la otra chica que siempre va, esa que parece una tabla de planchar y tiene un cuello demasiado largo, no está allí.

La muchacha, ajena a todo el barullo que reina en la estación, habla animadamente con su padre y mueve sus manos al hablar, como si tratase de describirle algo que no le alcanzase detallar con las palabras. Él esboza una suave sonrisa mientras le ve con su familia, atestiguando el bamboleo de su cabello cuando ella se mueve o estira sus brazos, el sonido del brazalete que siempre lleva en la muñeca izquierda.

Cuando corre un poco la cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo de observación, se percata de que unos ojos verdes, del color de las esmeraldas, le miran con curiosidad, no, no es Lily, es su madre, joder, le ha pillado.

Las mejillas de James se tornan carmesí, sin embargo, le devuelve la mirada y, haciendo acoplo de sus fuerzas, le sonríe amistosamente mientras inclina levemente la cabeza.

La señora le sonríe de vuelta, atrayendo la atención de su hija, la cual le pregunta a quién está sonriendo. Cuando la madre de la muchacha señala con la cabeza hacia su dirección, James finge estar demasiado ocupado dándole dulces a su lechuza, que gorjea contenta ante las atenciones.

Al momento que sospecha que aquellos ojos familiares le han dejado de mirar, levanta su vista para llevarse un chasco. Demonios, Lily le sigue mirando y, no, no le mira como cuando en quinto curso le lanzaba sus ácidos "vete al demonio Potter", más bien, si es que no se equivoca, parece alegre de verle, como una especie de "me alegro que estés aquí, James" que a él le provoca una sacudida en la boca del estómago. Similar a la que sintió cuando ella le sonrió en cuarto curso (cuando ayudó a Mary para que no se cayese de la escoba) y entonces él lo supo, se percató de que, Lily Evans, prefecta perfecta y cabezota, era sólo para él.

James le devolvió, un poco nervioso, si hemos de ser sinceros, la sonrisa a Lily y, al verla tan radiante, tan ella, mandó todo a la mierda, incluso sus intentos fallidos de olvidarla durante el verano.

Era un nuevo año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y, ese año, la pelirroja sería suya, como debió ser desde un principio o, como lo fue desde siempre, salvo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.


	2. Jueves

Disclaimer: Si fuese _ella_, estaría comprándome algo para no pillar un resfriado nunca más en mi vida, si fuese _ella_, yo no los habría matado a **ellos**, si fuese ella, estaría leyendo mis libros y cantándole una nana a Harry, derramando lágrimas sobre el epílogo. Si fuese ella, probablemente, no estaría aqui, y, como no lo soy, os digo que que va, que HP es uno de los libros que siempre tendrán valor especial para mí, que si, que lloré, reí y lloré con él, que soy una puta sensible y vale, lo admito :)

El título de este fic se titula "Jueves", por la canción de LODVG, y ya sabeis a qué tema hace referencia esa canción, y qué pasó hace un par de años y un par de días. El fic no toca el tema, pero es mezcla de una minidedicatoria a ellos y porque hubo otra cosa más que pasó un lo elegí más que por capricho que por otra cosa, porque se me ha dado así.

Gracias, geme :)

Sin más,**_ muchas gracias _**a **Vanesa-Salazar**,**Columbine Elfglitter**, **josy red**,**LilyyGinnythebest**, **FlorPotter3 **y **avril3potter3and3ca**, por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer la otra viñeta y comentar :) (responderé, pero en cuanto el resfrío se me pase y pueda estar más tiempo frente a la compu sin que se me irrite la vista ;) ) Y, también, _**muchas gracias**_ a aquellas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer la otra viñeta y ésta :)

Ahora sí, **_Jueves_**

* * *

Hay cosas raras en este mundo, cosas mucho más raras y, luego, están las cosas que hace Lily.

Cosas como, por ejemplo, pasar a su lado en el pasillo cuando van a clases de Pociones e ignorarle, o, dejarlo pasmado al otro día, cuando le regala una fugaz sonrisa en el momento que pasa por delante suyo para ingresar al Gran Salón. Ni hablar, de las veces en que le llama de diferentes formas, algunas veces le dice "James" y él siente que alcanza el cielo con la punta de los dedos y, otras, cuando le dice Potter, pareciese como si una vez más se hubiese quedado dormido sobre su redacción de Historia de la magia.

James está hecho un mar de líos, Lily siempre le descoloca. No entiende el motivo por el que algunas veces le mira avergonzada cuando le sonríe o, por ejemplo, sus ojos esmeraldas le contemplan como si fuese una acromántula.

Evans hace miles de cosas que Potter no entiende, cosas, como aparecerse en la enfermería aquel jueves, unas horas después de enterarse de que se ha caído de la escoba en uno de los entrenamientos, y preguntarle que si ya está mejor.

Y, James, claro está, no entiende, por su mente pasa la posibilidad de decirle "Estoy mejor ahora que veo que te preocupas por mí", pero se contiene, sabe que no es el momento, que no hay lugar allí para pasos en falso. Entonces, se encoje de hombros, cuando lo hace, no puede evitar que un leve quejido se escape de sus labios, joder, le duele.

-Remus me ha dicho que te has caído de diecisiete metros…-Dice ella, su voz suena a reprimendas contenidas, él sospecha que Lily se muerde el labio inferior para no largárselas mientras yace convaleciente. Finge que no le escucha, y la prefecta frunce el ceño, mirándole como cuando hace la peor de las travesuras.

_James se lo ve venir, uno, dos, tres…_

-Eres un idiota- Le espeta y él no puede hacer más que mirarle pasmado, que se lo haya visto venir, no significa que esté listo para el golpe.

_Ya está. _

Siente la mirada de aquella muchacha sobre su cuerpo y no sabe bien cómo actuar, con ella nunca lo sabe, quizás sea esa una de las partes de su encanto.

Pasan algunos segundos y siente un suspiro de Lily, el aire le llega a James hasta su brazo derecho y le pone la piel de gallina, no levanta la vista, aunque sepa que eso sería lo más correcto.

Escucha sus pasos alejándose y, podría jurar, incluso apostar el mapa, que Lily, antes de salir por la puerta de roble, ha murmurado para ella misma "Deberías quererte más James, no me hace gracia verte mal"

Pero podría jurarlo solo por un par de minutos, hasta que se auto convence a si mismo que seguro habrá escuchado mal, que las medicinas de Poppy debían de tener algo que le han hecho alucinar, o, que, ya le ha hecho efecto la pócima para dormir sin dolor que la enfermera le ha dado.

Hay miles de cosas de Lily Evans que descolocan a James Potter, a veces, son para bien, otras, para mal.


	3. With me

Disclaimer: Es obvio que no soy J.K, hey, faltaría más

Hace siglos que no escribo, así que estoy feliz de por lo menos haber echo esto =) Este drabble está basado en una de mis canciones favoritos, es la Chuck/Blair por excelencia (quienes vean Gossip Girl comprenderán) y escuchándola comencé a escribir esto. Sin más, y muchas gracias por leer:

* * *

Ill hold on to this moment, you know

_Me guardaré este momento, lo sabes._

(With me-Sum 41)

* * *

Lily está de buen humor. ¿Cómo lo sabe? No es difícil intuirlo cuando le ve tarareando por los pasillos y con esa sonrisa de que hoy va a comerse al mundo tatuada en el rostro. Coñe, si hasta sus ojos se ven brillantes y todo. Si, probablemente debería dejar de escuchar a Lennon con el tocadiscos de Lunático, eso lo está volviendo sensible.

Se come una de las galletas que le han dado los elfos, recostado contra una pared del pasillo, la cabeza recargada contra la piedra, los ojos cerrados. Siente una presencia que se acuclilla a su lado, inhala ese aroma familiar, mezcla a fresias y a lavanda, e inmediatamente sabe quién es. Sonríe para si mismo, al reconocer los bucles de Lily rozando su brazo. Permanecen en silencio durante un tiempo, escuchando sus respiraciones acompasadas, disfrutando de esa cercanía cómplice.

Lily ríe y James frunce el ceño, ella se encoge de hombros, sin darle demasiadas explicaciones, y le sonríe. Se ve tan radiante, tan relajada, tan en paz, que hasta a Cornamenta las palabras se le quedan olvidadas en lo más hondo de su memoria.

Él le sonríe en contestación, es cosa de acto reflejo, cuando alguien está tan feliz y lleno de vida que hasta te pasa un poquitín de esas ganas de conquistar al mundo a ti.

Descansan en paz, hasta que la pelirroja le toma de la mano y suelta, intentando sonar casual pero sin lograrlo, que dan ganas de estar en los terrenos, con el sol acariciando el rostro. Podríamos visitar a Hagrid, añade, con las mejillas arreboladas.

Caminan tomados de la mano hasta los terrenos, James aún no se cree mucho cómo ha pasado eso, la forma en que ese instante cómplice se establece entre ellos. Especialmente después de lo que pasó hace unas semanas en la enfermería. Pero, aún así, sonríe. Siguen caminando juntos, sus brazos rozándose, sonrisas al rostro, palpitaciones al alma, aderezo a los sueños.

Llegan hacia la puerta y el sol les recibe con alegría, Cornamenta sonríe al ver a sus amigos a la lejanía, Sirius y Peter intentando animar a un cansado Remus, que luce una nueva cicatriz en el cuello. Ella deposita un suave beso en su mejilla, antes de arrastrarle hacia donde están los muchachos. Sonríe misteriosa a los cuatro, le guiña un ojo a Lunático, suelta algo como que ser animagos debe de ser genial. Las piezas encajan.

Remus se ríe ante la cara atónita de los demás, y les comenta que hace dos semanas que Lily lo sabe. Sirius le da una palmada a la pelirroja, quien le mira como reprochándole. James respira pausadamente y establece contacto con aquellos ojos esmeraldas, de inmediato lo entiende todo.

Ella hace como que sentarse al lado de Remus, junto a los demás merodeadores, y preguntarles que cómo son esas noches de luna llena, es algo completamente normal. El pecho de Cornamenta se infla cuando les dice, ojos brillosos, sonrisa plasmada, que es genial que hagan eso por Rem. Sirius luego suelta que no hay nada que no haría por su novio, luego de un instante, son todo risas.

Lily está alegre, y a James no le cabe duda de por qué, cuando se fija en el cielo y comprueba que es uno de esos días. Los favoritos de Lily, la brisa corriendo, el sol brillando, los niños riendo en los terrenos y todo en calma.

Es uno de esos días en que hay algo que pasa justo para quedar grabado en la retina, para recordar por siempre. Esos instantes mágicos que nunca caerán en el olvido, porque los guardarán por siempre.


End file.
